Arcturus City
Arcturus City, also known as the Galactic City, is the capital city of Arcturus Magna, former capital of the Galactic Council and the largest city in the Xeler Galaxy. The city is encased in 5 enormous dome-like structures known as Biospheres. These Biospheres are gigantic reinforced Protodermis steel glass domes, with the glass being encased in honeycomb-like hexagons. The domes extend kilometres into the air and provide the inhabitants of the city protection from the irradiated wastes outside of its perimeters as well as an atmosphere that is breathable without requiring any adaptive armour. Beyond extending kilometres into the sky with its massive skyscrapers and the unimaginably large Biospheres, the city is built on a basis that extends kilometres underground as a result of uncontrolled building practices that have gone on since the Fall of Dracia and the arrival of Dracian refugees in the aftermath of the Dracian Refugee Crisis. History Arcturus City was originally founded as a small settlement, founded by Filius and Acritus, as an outpost and training centre for the Combat Masters' League away from Dracia. It was originally a single domed greenhouse and colony, with most of the settlement situated underground, centred around the temple that housed the Combat Masters' League headquarters on the planet. When Dracia fell, the small settlement started experiencing rapid growth from the small city complex it had been into a vast metropolis. In only two years' time, the formerly small population of approximately 600000 had increased by a hundred times, leading to serious problems in creating adequate housing. As a result, the underground city complex was expanded almost continuously using the tremendous drills, and new buildings were constantly being built and rebuilt. On the surface, work started on the construction of a tremendous Biosphere to replace the collection of smaller ones that had housed the city before. At the centre of the central Biosphere, the newly-established government of Arcturus Magna ordered for the construction of its headquarters; a massive, multilevel Ziggurat-like construction, known as the Governmental Palace, rising high above the rest of the city skylines. After a further three years of rapid expansion, the Arcturan government announced the primary construction project complete, with Arcturus City finally being housed in the tremendous Biospheres on the surface. Below the surface, most of the city was interconnected using a newly-built system of Arcturan SkyTrains, which extended all through the city. Administrative Divisions Due to its tremendous size and population, Arcturus City is divided into 5 Spheres, 8 Sectors, 55 Departments and 500 Blocks. The first division to be established was the 8 Sectors, lettered A to H, and which were roughly concentric to the circles of the original central Biosphere, which is now Sphere 1 in the divisions. The division numbers and letters are roughly concentric around the Government Palace. For example, Sector A comprises the Palace and its direct surroundings, and Sector G being the furthest outward region alongside Sector F. Sector H, on the other hand, being the newest Sector, is still situated relatively far out of the city centre, but not as far as the aforementioned two Sectors. Spheres The newest administrative divisions are the Spheres, which are also the largest administrative divisions. These divisions do not have any special administrative status and, as such, do not have independent governments. The Spheres do, however, have their own Enforcement Organisation departments. The following Spheres exist; *Sphere 1 **Also known as Arcturus Central, Sphere 1 is the primary Biosphere and is the largest of all the Spheres. Most central government organs of the Arcturan Government, as well as those of CityGov, are situated in Arcturus Central. Sphere 1 was the first Biosphere to be constructed and the first to be given the designation "Sphere". Sphere 1 contains Sectors A and B, and large swaths of Sector C. Parts of Sector D are located directly underneath Sphere 1 but overlap into areas of the other Spheres too. *Sphere 2 **The second Sphere to have its own designated status, Sphere 2 is the Biosphere where the Arcturan University and all of its organs, housing facilities and campuses are located. It is the only Sphere that is entirely self-governed and corresponds entirely to Sector H. Sphere 2 is one of the few areas where direct access to Sector D is not possible. *Sphere 3 **The third Sphere to achieve special administrative status, Sphere 3 is the Biosphere where the Space Port is located. It is administered directly by the Arcturan Space Port Corporation, which governs the grounds of the Space Port with an iron fist. The grounds of Sphere 3 were mostly bought out by the Arcturan Space Port Corporation in a contract with the central City Government and the Arcturan Government itself. The Space Port also houses certain parts of the Arcturan Shipyards. *Sphere 4 **Along with Sphere 5, the last of the Spheres to achieve special administrative status. Sphere 4 is the Biosphere dedicated entirely to flora, fauna and agricultural activities and is also referred to by Arcturan media as "the Greenhouse", for providing most of the oxygen supply. Sphere 4 was built as one of the last at roughly the same time as Sphere 4, and corresponds to Sector G. It is directly administered by the Sector G authorities. It was built at the behest of the Arcturan Agricultural Corporation. *Sphere 5 **Along with Sphere 4, the last of the Spheres to achieve special administrative status. Sphere 5 is the Biosphere that houses the industrial areas, as well as the residential areas. The factories are not enclosed in the Sphere, and instead pollute the outside of the Spheres altogether. It was built at the behest of the Arcturan Technological Federation and corresponds directly to Sector E. Sectors Sector A (The Palace) Consisting of the Galactic Palace itself, and the smaller structures that are part of the governmental complex, Sector A forms the very centre of the city itself, as well as of the city's governance. It is, therefore, the highest-security area within Arcturus City, being protected by immense reinforced Protodermis steel walls. Access to Sector A requires clearance from the Galactic Council. The Governmental Palace houses all the governement organs, including the office of the President of Arcturus Magna, the office of the Arcturan Council, the Arcturan Tribunals, and all Arcturan Ministries. Furthermore, the headquarters of the Arcturan Law Enforcement Organisation are situated within the incredibly large complex, too. In the lowest levels of the Palace, far beneath ground level, the main Energy Reactor of Arcturus City is situated. Sector B This sector comprises the surroundings of the Palace, primarily housing the lesser organs of the state as well as the press. It also houses the administrative offices of many large corporations of Arcturus Magna and the living space of many higher-class citizens of Arcturus Magna. In Sector B, newer warriors and Toa are chosen for training in Combat at the Arcturan Combat School. The Sector also houses the majority of state libraries and Arcturan governmental archives. Sector C The main civillian sector of Arcturus City, where most of the Arcturan economic activity tends to take place. Houses everything from small businesses to markets and civil housing. This is where most of the Arcturan middle class tends to work and live. Sector D (The Underground) As its name implies, Sector D comprises most of the lower parts of Arcturus City as well as the sprawling complex located beneath it. Here, the lower-class citizens are housed and live. Due to their inaccessible nature, the government's authority over the Underground is far more limited than in the Overground sectors. Due to its nature as an area where governmental authority is incredibly limited, the Underground is sometimes referred to as "the Slums" by the Arcturan press, and is known for being a hotbed for criminal activities taking place in the underbelly of Arcturan society. Their relative isolation from the Overground also adds to the problem, making it near-impossible for those living in the Underground to rise in social class. This further adds to the budding problem of criminal activity in the area's. Sector E (The Industrial Area) Situated outside of the main dome within its own separate area, Sector E comprises the area where most of the factories are situated. Shipyards, weapons factories, Protodermis steel workshops, all are situated within the Industrial area. It is not encased in a dome due to the nature of the gases emitted by the factories. Sector F (The Space Port) The outermost Sector next to Sector G (which is situated at the same level on another part of the city), Sector F comprises the entire complex of the Arcturan Space Port, housing the facilities for many spacecraft to arrive and leave from the city. It is also the headquarters of the Arcturan Star Line, the Astro-Liner service of the Arcturan government. In the Space Port, ships come and go on a nearly continuous basis, from all other parts of the Galactic Council. Sector G (The Agricultural Sector) Sector G is the Sector in which most of the food and drinks from Arcturus City are produced. It is situated within its own separate dome accessible only to those who work within it, and almost all land within Sector G has been dedicated to agricultural usage. Sector H (The University District) Located in its own separate dome, Sector H is the newest and latest-built district of Arcturus City, being built after all the other districts were already finished. Sector H houses the most prominent universities, their campuses, their research labs and facilities as well as the living facilities for those studying and/or working at the universities. Prominent universities in Sector H are the Arcturus-Ga University of Medical Sciences, which teaches Ga-Matoran and Toa of Water how to become healers, and the Galactic Free University, which teaches a range of studies including engineering, Trans-Warp engineering, advanced space travel theory, etc. These two institutions are incredibly renowned across the galaxy and are some of the key institutions in not only the Arcturan, but the Galactic framework of education of Matoran and Toa. Trivia *Arcturus City was based off of Star Wars' Coruscant, as well as New York, Tokyo and many other real-life and fictional megacities. Category:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon